


When Green and Grey Eyes Meet

by Camillasrh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry and Draco, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camillasrh/pseuds/Camillasrh
Summary: Draco knew who is soulmate was and he'd pretty much known since the day it showed on his arm, he also knew Harry knew. Harry knew he and Draco were soulmates. Harry knew about Draco's mark. Draco knew about Harry's matching swirls and circles in silvery grey on his forearm. They had even seen each other's marks, they had swiftly talked about it too. If you can call Harry saying "so we are soulmates" and Draco replying "seems so, yeah" a conversation.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anything written wrong or weird, English is not my first language :)

Draco stood on the platform looking silently around. Children excited to start a new year at Hogwarts, make new memories and friends. Forgetting about all the awful things that had filled the past months. "Well only if it was that easy", Draco whispered to himself. So much had changed in the months after the war too, Draco had gotten away with hardly any punishment after is trial, thanks to former enemy Harry Potter. To top it all of a mark had formed itself on Draco's arm just above the faded dark mark, a soul mark it was, his mother had told. Very special and lucky he was, she had told him, but Draco wasn't so sure. 

Not everyone got a soul mark, it was rather rare. The ones that got one was deemed as lucky. It could vary in shape and colour, the colour were often to match ones soulmate's eye colour. Draco's mark wasn't anything specific it was just a bunch of swirls and circles, but every line was so utterly beautiful and meaningful. It was like they all had a meaning even though they really just were swirls running down Draco's forearm. It, the mark was a very intense green so green he could only think of one person with eyes that colour, Draco knew who is soulmate was and he'd pretty much known since the day it showed on his arm, he also knew Harry knew. Harry knew he and Draco were soulmates. Harry knew about Draco's mark. Draco knew about Harry's matching swirls and circles in silvery grey on his forearm. They had even seen each other's marks, they had swiftly talked about it too. If you can call Harry saying "so we are soulmates" and Draco replying "seems so, yeah" a conversation. 

Now Draco was standing on the platform ready to enter the express, children looking at him, some with curious eyes other with more of fear, but everyone let him have his space. He sighed while entering the exspress, looking for his friends he didn't really feel comfortable with the stares, a year ago he would probably love all the attention, now? Not so much. He looked trough the windows of the compartments until he looked into the fifth compartment and saw Pansy's face in an annoyed frown. Draco opened the door and slammed his butt beside Pansy, staring at Blaise and Theodore, they were already all in a conversation or more of a rant about how bad of an idea this whole 8th year thing was. Draco wasn't so sure he actually agreed with them with it "maybe it could be a new beginning for us all" Draco scored in. Pansy just lifted her eyebrows and let her eyes glide behind her lids, but before anyone could answer the door to the compartment opened and two green eyes that Draco knew all to well was looking at them.


	2. Potter's nasty arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had it been a year ago he would have hit him real hard, but it wasn’t a year ago so Draco hit Harry softly in the shoulder, “idiot” he exclaimed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write short chapters (like now) and post often or write longer chapters and post less often, like once a week maybe? :)

"Potter" Draco meant it to come out harsh and hateful, but it was more of a whisper. "Ehm, Draco" Potter said silently before walking in to the compartment, sitting down beside Draco.   
"ehh, why are you here?" this time it came out the way Draco wanted it harsh and almost mean. "I am going to school, what do you mean?" Potter looked at Draco with an almost disappointed look to his face.  
"For Merlin's sake Potter, why the hell are you sitting in my compartment! Go find Weasley and that girl of yours" Draco knew why Harry was sitting beside him in his compartment.  
He also knew that Harry knew that he didn't mean it. Cause Draco wanted Potter to sit next to him, to promise him that everything was going to turn out just fine. Draco wanted Potter to be Harry not Potter, and although he at first had hated the fact that he and Harry had this whole soulmate thing, he had become custom to the idea of him and Harry over the summer. Harry just sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. 

After a far too long time, well for Draco at least sitting beside Potter in silence, they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Draco poked Harry in the rib “Potter get your arse up, we are here”.   
A little groan came from Harry’s mouth, “Draco shut up!”.   
Had it been a year ago he would have hit him real hard, but it wasn’t a year ago so Draco hit Harry softly in the shoulder, “idiot” he exclaimed to himself.   
He went towards the carriages with the thestrals, he now very much could see, suppose too before.   
He crawled up in the carriage with his friends. “So, did you kill wonder boy or...” Blaise laughed.   
“For your information, I did in fact not kill the git but if he doesn’t get his nasty arse up from that seat soon he will be heading back to London” Draco said annoyed and with as little as possible interest.   
“Yeah, because you would know all about Potter’s nasty arse wouldn’t you, after all you are soulmates?” Blaise smirked at Draco. Before Draco could even think of a good comeback, an out of breath Harry came running up to the carriage.   
“Oh, right on time for our discussion on your nasty arse, Potter” Blaise laughed. “ehm, right…” Harry looked at them weird.   
“You know, because Draco knows all about that arse of yours? Doesn’t he Potter?” 

Harry laughed, such an awful laughed Draco taught, you just don’t laugh at such false and humiliating accusations.   
“Well, I don’t know if he knows so much about my arse yet, but he is very much welcome to know all he wants about it” Harry laughed his impeccable laugh.   
Draco had, had enough. He stood up in the carriage, he didn’t care if he made a scene because he was so done with everything and everyone.   
“What his wrong with you, scarhead?! What the actual fuck is wrong with you?! You think this is funny do you, cause it’s not! Most defiantly not, and you Blaise, go to hell! I hate this, I hate all of this and I hate all of you! I’m walking!” Draco stormed of and stared after the carriage. In that moment, he meant what he said, he meant all of it. As the dirt crawled up his, before ever so clean, pant legs and he realised he had left his wand in the carriage he couldn’t regret it more.


End file.
